


What you Deserve

by NyannyCat_13



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Guilt, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Lies, M/M, Poetry, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, Verbal Abuse, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 23:53:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17293706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyannyCat_13/pseuds/NyannyCat_13
Summary: I didn't mean to make this so angsty and I didn't mean to make this a Sanders poem but here we go.





	What you Deserve

Ignore the pain

Forget your worth

Feel gross and ashamed

It's what you deserve

 

Cut out your soul

Find rush in the burn

Be forced in your role

It's what you deserve

 

Blend into the crowd

There's nothing you've earned

You are not allowed

It's what you deserve

 

You know that you should

Just die, leave the earth

Throw up pills and blood

It's what you deserve

 

Now watch them all see

The thing you once were

Feel guilty as they scream

It's what you deserve

 

Now close those damp eyes

Will you ever learn that

All I say are lies,

Not what you deserve?

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry kids I'm in a mood


End file.
